Talk:Tyger
I haven't seen it posted in any of the Tier 4 ZNM's, but the 3 Tier 4 ZNMs will Rage after 1 Hour. This happened to our group after getting Tyger down to 12% and wiping from failing to stun Fulmination 3 times in a row and having to recover while it healed up to 100%. It went into Rage after we got it down to 50% again. This was an hour after we popped it. --Kalila Caitsith 19:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Seems to have 40k HP by my estimate--KyteStrike 04:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Despite it's ability to resist stun over time, having a good stun order on Tyger can be extremely helpful. Also avoid using jobs that do spike damage as paladins won't typically stay at capped hate due to the many stuns/terrors/petrifications that Tyger can do. having 3 pld/nins, 2 in party and 1 backup, is also a good idea. our first attempt we were low on stuns and lost both tanks in succession, having a third probably would have kept us from wiping. summoners are ideal for dps and safety. pulling aggro really messes up the positioning so it's best to avoid overdamaging and overhealing. I have not noticed a resistance to SMN Phys bps over time and think the statement on the main page should be removed. However, I am far too lazy. - Bee, Kujata. I agree, did 7 Tygers over last two days and used mainly Predator Claws, damage was standard SMN BP ranging from 50-1500 throughout the whole fight, i.e. 1000+ was still occurring at the end of the fight. - user:obidon Alliance Setup. Wanting to do this ZNM in the near future but I like going in with some idea of working alliance setups. I assume this is a reasonalbe one but would very much like comments from anyone who's successfully killed Tyger: Tank PT PLD/NIN PLD/NIN BRDorCOR RDM WHM SMN, SCH or other; possibly open slot for backup pld? BLM PT BLM BLM BLM SMN COR RDM SMN/DD PT SMN SMN SMN RNG RNG RNG My only problem with this tho is I can't muster these jobs in that amount tho XD I'm Assuming SAM/RNG works well too as long as they don't overdo it, and that SCH is prolly Good to have in other slots. It's more than likely I'll have less than a full ally actually fighting the thing in any actual sense but instead have more backup PLD's. Again, I'm posting this to get comments from people who have actually fought and won this ^^; --Storytellar 11:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Story, you missed BLU on your list /wrists xD : Eggbean 90+ Testimonials 2x99BST (me as /NIN with FaithfulFalcorr and other as /DNC with Dipper Yuly). 1xBLM/RDM. We made sure to stay at about 30 yalms to avoid any trouble with Fulmination. We sent the pets in and barely had to reward at all, maybe only thrice or so. Fulmination took about half our health if we got caught triggering a pet's TP move closer to the mob than 30 yalms when he used it. Otherwise, the fight was very straightforward and we were never in any danger. Cumaea 03:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 99 THF/Nin (Mandau) + WHM/Rdm, very easy fight, WHM just stood at 30" to prevent Fulmi then THF turned while WHM cures. Emmia - Valefor 2013 June 4th.